Crazy's Adopt-A-Story
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: Want to adopt a story? I've got several ideas that I simply cannot write down. So I'm allowing you too! However, you MUST give me some credit too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I came up with these ideas, but I REALLY don't think I can write them. So...**

**#1**

**Title: Shifting Storm**

**Summary: "You do not talk. You do not love. You cannot feel. You do not belong..." (You may change, but stormkit MUST stay mute.)**

**Plot: Stormkit is treated like an outsider among his clanmates. Lost, and forgotten, after a flood, he fights to find his way back to his clan. He makes friends, enemies, and meets strangers, who were treated just like he was. Will Stormkit, mute and lost, ever find his way back home? (You can decide his warrior name.)**

**Characters: Stormkit/paw/? and OCs**

**#2**

**Title: Broken**

**Summary: "The camera never lies, but what is hiding behind that pretty little smile she always wears?"**

**Plot: Dovepaw/cloud is always rejected, by her family, her clan, and finally, her only friend. and she hides it all behind a smile. But you can never pretend to be happy for forever. You always have to do something... To get your revenge...**

**Characters: Dovepaw/cloud, Rosepaw/wing(Dovepaw's sister), Blizzardpaw/fang(Dovepaw's brother), Hawkpaw/flight(Dovepaw's friend), Lilyfrost(Dovepaw's mother), and Dusktail(Dovepaw's father). The rest can be made up.**

**#3**

**Title: Lakewarrior County High**

**Summary: Welcome, welcome, one and all... To the four high schools in Lakewarrior county! Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find an elementary school, or middle school somewhere around here. Please, come to our Full Moon Festival, play, dance... It's all free!**

**Plot: ****All the warriors are humans, and in, or teaching, at Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and even River High School. There is Bramblestar, the headmaster of Thunder High, Blackstar, the headmaster of Shadow High, Onestar, headmaster of Wind High, and last, but not least, Mistystar, headmaster of River High. Every full moon, there is a festival at a huge fountain on Lakewarrior Island. There, all the students and teachers chat with eachother. Some have contests, some just eat, or others... Let's not get into that yet... Anyway, all the 'paws are in middleschool. They are allowed to come to gatherings too. However, the elementary students must wait until they are in seventh grade to go to Lakewarrior Island.**

******Characters: All the warriors and 'paws and 'kits you can possibly fit in. **

******That's all for now! Review, or PM to adopt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I came up with these ideas, but I REALLY don't think I can write them. So...**

**#4**

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: "Beyond your Fears... Lies something stronger than you could ever imagine. This is not your Past, or your Future. This is your Destiny... " **

**Plot: All destinies can be altered. All but one. Echo doesn't have a choice. She never has. It was always up to her housefolk. But now, lost and afraid, She discovers a strange power that she never knew she had. Inside this power lies Fear, Dreams, The Past, and The Future, all in one. But this power... Though it holds many new adventures... It forces Echo to push away her best friend, Flight. This power can be used to destroy, or save the clans. Yet, Echo doesn't get to decide which will occur. she has no control over this new power. At all..**

**Characters: Echo/paw/flight, Flight, Hibiscus, and OCs**

**#5**

**Title: Lakewarrior County Elementary**

**Summary: Every kit in Lakewarrior County goes to an elementary school. Whether it be Shadowed Pines, Thunder Oaks, River Reeds, or Windy Moors. Follow them as they go through drama, friend problems, and LOTS of homework.**

**Plot: ****Though these kits cannot attend the Moon Festival at Lakewarrior Island, they do have their own party. It is in the Great Oaks, where they can watch the moon from afar. Parents and friends bring food and refreshments, music, chairs, anything really. (One time, they brought party poppers, and the entire clearing was littered with paper streamers and confetti.) Jayfeather, headmaster of Thunder Oaks. Littlecloud, headmaster of Shadowed Pines. Kestrelflight, the headmaster of Windy Moors. and Willowshine, headmaster of River Reeds. **

**Characters: All kits, apprentices, and warriors you can fit in, and Jayfeather, Willowshine, Littlecloud, and Kestrelflight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**#6 **

**Title: Shadows**

**Summary: "You can only ever pretend for so long. Sometimes you have to put your thoughts, instead of others, first. Even if that means killing." **

**Plot: Darkness has a way of getting to your heart. Especially Maplefrost. A warrior of the dark forest, she pretends that training with Brokenclaw and Honeyshade doesn't bother her. But she'd rather be in Starclan. After rescuing a litter of kits from the dark forest, starclan decides to reward her. by giving her a second chance in life. **

**Characters: Maplefrost/Leafkit/paw/song, Honeyshade, Brokenclaw, Flamekit, Frostkit, Rainkit, OCs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Example:** _I dash through the forest, fear coursing through my body. I can hear the howling and barking close behind me as the dogs bite at my tail, and snap at my legs. I can feel the leader's breath hot on my back, and my heart beats faster than ever before. I put all of the energy I have into running, and suddenly burst out of the forest, onto a large expanse of flat, grey rock. My ginger paws skid on the smooth stone, trying to find a pawhold. But alas, I can find none. I slip over the edge of the cliff, plunging towards the jagged rocks below, the lead dog right behind me. I know this is it. I am going to die. I'm having trouble remembering am I? What's my name? Ah, yes. _

_My name is Sparkpaw._

**And there you have it! The story clipping for this chapter. Was it full of suspense? I hope so. ^_^ **

**#7 **

**Title: Too many stars to count**

**Summary: "Every star in the sky is different, just as every pawprint, every snowflake. But brighter than these stars, glow the spirits of our ancestors. And brighter than them, our loved ones."**

**Plot: A lonely kit, Darkkit, sneaks out of camp one night, to catch a glimpse of the stars, and meets up with an apprentice, wanting to do the same thing. As they lay on a grassy hill, paw in paw, Darkkit and Snowpaw realise that they have very much in common. And that they have a secret liking for the other.**

**Characters: Snowpaw(tom)/strike, Darkkit(tom)/paw/blaze, OCs**

**#8**

**Title: Slain**

**Summary: "Beware the darkness, stronger with every heartbeat. Beware the enemy, slipping slyly through the shadows. Beware the claws, drawing blood more crimson than ever."**

**Plot: The darkness is slain. Or so everyone thinks. A greater darkness is coming, and this time, they are detirmined to succeed. **

**Characters: OCs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Example:** _Am I dead? Am I dying? Where am I? Floating through darkness... Through space and time... What is that? The fragrance of jasmine? Or is that lilac? I cannot tell... I cannot see... I cannot hear... I cannot feel... I rely on my scent to get around through this dark prison of nothing... All I wish... Is to feel love once more..._

**And there you have it! The story clipping for this chapter. Did you like it? Okay, here goes. Broken is taken. As is Shifting Storm, Shadows, and Lakewarrior County High. Thanks.**

**#9 **

**Title: Blood**

**Summary: "A kit shall be born, black as shadow, with eyes of dark crimson. And the blood of inocent cats shall bathe his paws a deep blood red..."**

**Plot: A kit born of shadow and blood... A kit with no soul, and a pelt as black as night.**

**Characters: Frostpaw, Blackkit/paw/sun/star, Ocs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Example:** _The wind... The sky... The curve of the earth... Together they make my home... The trees... The rocks... The streams... They give me my shelter... The swaying roses... The silent bluebells... And you, give me my happiness._

**And there you have it! The story clipping for this chapter. Did you like it? Okay. To guests, you may not write a story unless you have a real or active account. If you are too lazy to log in, too bad for you. You must be logged in when you ask me.**

**#10**

**Title: Where the Roses Touch the Moon**

**Summary: "I never belonged... So I traveled. Yet anywhere I went, I was an outcast. That is, until I reached... Where the roses touch the moon..."**

**Plot: (Insert name) has never been wanted anywhere. So he/she just travels the world, forever lonely and lost... Until he/she meets a guardian spirit, who leads her/him to the place... Where the roses touch the moon...**

**Characters: OCs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Example:**_Silence... The word is drifting in my mind. Silence. The quiet sound of nothing. Quiet. The lonely sound of air. Lonely. A dreadful feeling that pierces one's heart. Feeling. Something that touches you emotionally, mentally, and physically. Something. Nothing and Everything. Nothing. The invisibility of Everything. Invisibility. Something that looks like nothing, yet could be anything and everything. Anything. Any object, feeling, thought, sight, sound, place or name ever recorded. Thought. A sight or sound in one's mind. Sound. Something that has never touched my ears. Sight. Something that has never been set before me. Voice. I cannot hear it, nor use it. I am Silentrose. And this is my story._

**And there you have it! The story clipping for this chapter. Did you like it? Okay. To guests, you may not write a story unless you have a real or active account. If you are too lazy to log in, too bad for you. You must be logged in when you ask me.**

**#11**

**Title: Forever Silenced.  
**

**Summary: _Silence... The word is drifting in my mind. Silence. The quiet sound of nothing. Quiet. The lonely sound of air. Lonely. A dreadful feeling that pierces one's heart. Feeling. Something that touches you emotionally, mentally, and physically. Something. Nothing and Everything. Nothing. The invisibility of Everything. Invisibility. Something that looks like nothing, yet could be anything and everything. Anything. Any object, feeling, thought, sight, sound, place or name ever recorded. Thought. A sight or sound in one's mind. Sound. Something that has never touched my ears. Sight. Something that has never been set before me. Voice. I cannot hear it, nor use it. I am Silentrose. And this is my story._  
**

**Plot: Silentrose has lost nearly everything. Respect, trust, sight, hearing, and her voice. But she has never lost the ability to love. Unlike her clanmates, Silentrose has a heart. And she will use it for anyone and or everyone. Even her own torturers.  
**

**Characters: Silentkit/paw/rose, Rainkit/paw/flight, Littlesong, Brackenflame, OCs  
**


End file.
